Carrie and Ben 10: Z-Force United
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: Sequel to "Carrie and Ben 10: The Green League". After a life saver brings Carrie to the Dragonball Z universe, old enemies and heroes will unite to battle for the planet.
1. A New World

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Carrie or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners. Ben 10 is owned Man of Action and Carrie is owned by Stephen King._

_**Hi there folks, made ya'll think that a sequel will never arise, well guess what - here it is! This is Mr. Raleigh D giving you a new story called, "Carrie and Ben 10: Z-Force United". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it for you all. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Carrie and Ben 10: Z-Force United**

_by_

**_Mr. Raleigh D_**

* * *

**-1-**

"Is she going to be okay, Trunks?" a boy asked.

"I don't know Gohan, she looked pretty bad though. I think the woman that was with her was in the worse shape of them all - even Buu wasn't that stupid," said another.

Carrie opened her eyes slowly, her consciousness slowly coming back. Her vision was a blur at first, but soon cleared out to the point of her seeing two boys. One boy had black spiky hair, while the other had a which had a light violate hair. They were both muscular for their age. When Carrie White finally got up, she jerked to see the two boys.

"Hey look, Gohan, she's alive!" the boy named Trunks laughed.

Carrie screamed in terror making the two boys to scream with her.

"W-w-where am I?" she backed away to the corner of the bed frightened, "Who are you?"

"You're in my room sleeping on my bed," said Gohan happily, "Are you okay?"

Carrie nodded, "I thought I was dead."

"What made you think that?" Trunks asked.

"I-I...I can't talk about it," she said getting up only to see the present sitting on the table across from her. It was the same present Ben gave to her before...it happened.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Trunks asked sitting by her side curious about the young woman.

"I bet its Buu, that no good monster," Gohan said.

Carrie furrowed, "Are you boys part of some organization Ben called as "The Plumbers?" Carrie scratched her head. Awhile back, Ben and the gang had told her their encounter with aliens and such and how they contribute to their world. Thinking that Buu was something that connects to the Plumbers made Trunks and Gohan to have dumbfounded looks.

"I know this looks crazy, but...well...I don't know how to explain it," she continued.

"Explain what? What happened?" Trunks asked.

"It's a long story," said Carrie.

"A story that should have to wait," said a voice from afar. Trunks, Gohan, and Carrie al turned around to see a Nemek standing by the door. That was a sign for Trunks and Gohan to leave, just before saying farewell to Carrie. Piccolo had his arms crossed with a serious look in his eyes. Carrie gulped nervously. She got up and held her left hand for defense.

"Don't bother, I know who you are. _He_ brought you here," Piccolo said.

"Who?" Carrie asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Piccolo asked.

Carrie nodded.

He sighed, "Very well, no harm done now isn't it?" he commented.

Carrie was still aghast by the alien encounter, albeit she had seen this briefly with Ben, and her friends had told her about the awareness of alien life forms. Hell Ben even transformed into a few in front of her!

What made her so nervous was that Piccolo looked like that he was about ready to kill somebody. His scowling look made the muggers of her town look like sad sacks on the playground.

"And in case you were wondering, the present by the table, it has been left untouched by foreign hands," he said, pointing to the present.

...

Carrie and Piccolo were walking in the halls together silently. They barely talked - minus Piccolo who told her briefly on what went on since she was asleep and such. Carrie couldn't shake the simple fact that she was talking to an alien, an alien telling her about chi. Weird.

"We managed to keep you alive - I thought that you weren't going to make it, but fate it seemed had other plans," said Piccolo, "You and this woman you were with."

"Momma?" Carrie shot up, "Is...is my momma...?"

"Wait, she's your mother?" Piccolo furrowed.

Carrie nodded, "Is she..."

"Yes," Piccolo said.

Carrie was about to sob, tears were already streaming, "Oh, I'm sorry momma."

"She's alive," said Piccolo, calming Carrie down. Carrie looked up at him, glaring at him slightly just for making her think that her mother joined oblivion, "She's locked up in a liquid tube being treated for her injuries."

Carrie lowered her down, Piccolo held his hand on her shoulders, "It's not your fault. I know everything what the Professor told me."

"Who?"

"Professor Paradox, you don't know him, but you will soon."

"Um..." she started to say, "I didn't..."

"Piccolo."

"Piccolo, I want to see her," Carrie said.

"You want to see her now?"

"Yes please."

Piccolo nodded, "Very well, walk with me." Piccolo leads Carrie to the other hall.

...

In a dark room, machines whirred and clanked as they aided a tube to sustain its liquid state. Floating in the liquid plugged up to the machine was the overly zealous mother, Margaret White. Her wounds made up the shape of a cross, she was no longer bleeding, of course, but the wounds were still fresh. She was alive, but critically.

Piccolo led Carrie in, closing the door behind him. Looking around, she had to admit that the scenery was very much futuristic in touch, retro-futuristic to be absolute. But that was not what caught her attention, the woman floating in the tube was what grabbed her eyes. Her mother.

Carrie slowly walked over to the tube storing her mom. Piccolo walked with her, sympathetic.

"Is there a reason why she's like this?" Piccolo asked.

"I thought the Professor..."

"The Professor told me the basics," he said, "He said that you were a social outcast trying to fit in school, but when you finally got invited to a social party, a couple of twerps poured blood on your dress and then you went on a rampage. Your mom had attacked you because you were some _monster_ of some sorts from there, the house collapsed," he said.

"That's not all," she said. Piccolo furrowed, "Mom didn't kill herself - I killed her. I killed everyone in that prom..."

"But you had friends along the way to help you," said Piccolo.

"Yeah," Carrie said hanging down, "I don't even know if they remember that I was gone - or if they notice," she said.

Piccolo sighed. This was just sad for him to hear, as she continued on, Piccolo got interested. So far he started to hate the twerps, Billy and Chris. Things got heated as she continued on. Oh boy, if he told anyone else this story, hell would break loose. Hell, if he told Vegeta, depending on the circumstance, he would want nothing but to search the planet and kill them. So his best bet was to keep quiet.

That isn't until Gohan and Trunks breached through, wide-eyed on Carrie's past.

"WHAT?" they shouted in unison.

"You're from another dimension?" Gohan asked.

"They did what...?" Trunks asked.

Piccolo sighed, agitated at the boys. "This is suppose to be a..."

"No, Piccolo, its quite okay," she said looking at the tube of her mother, caressing the glass, "It's quite okay," she turned around to Piccolo, "They bound to know anyway."

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Piccolo asked.

"Question is...are YOU alright?" Trunks asked.

Carrie didn't answer, she was still traumatized on what happened. She had no family, no one to turn to. Her father left her and she barely saw her grandparents. Barely.

"Trunks?" Piccolo glared. Trunks shuts his trap. Gohan walked over to Carrie, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

Carrie still didn't answer, she was in another dimension and away from her friends. She was unaware if the people of this dimension would accept her for who she is. She was scared.

"Look, I assure you that everything's going to be fine," said Piccolo lifting up her chin, "I promise." He wiped a tear from Carrie's face. Carrie stared out at Piccolo who smiled. Carrie returned it with a smaller one.

Gohan and Trunks smiled and threw up peace signs.

"Now come, let me show you around the cooridor. There will be people you will love - minus Vegeta."

"Who's Vegeta?" Carrie asked.

"Why would she not like my dad?" Trunks asked.

"It's complicated," said Piccolo.

...

In the kitchen, Chi-Chi was preparing dinner. She had been sour against a certain someone due to her son's grades being so low. And boy was she going to have a fit when he comes home. Android 18 was sitting on the table reading the paper as Krillin was on the phone talking to Mr. Satan about a certain deal.

"When Goku comes in..." Chi-Chi huffed.

"Calm down, Goku is just trying to teach his son certain things, that's all," 18 said.

"Since when your on his side?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm on nobody side," she said, "Besides, you give Goku way too much hell. Calm down before you bust an artery," she said.

Chi-Chi groaned until she saw Piccolo with Gohan, Trunks, and a certain stranger she was unfamiliar with. The girl standing by Piccolo was a blonde girl with brown eyes wearing retro attire. She was very shy, the look in her eyes told it all.

"Hi mom," Gohan greeted.

Trunks waved.

"Hi Gohan and Trunks, help yourselves to a seat, I'll being out your dinner in just a minute," she said before turning to Piccolo and the girl; Gohan and Trunks ran over to the table, "Hey, Piccolo, who's your friend?"

"Her name's Carrie. She needs a place to stay," said Piccolo. Carrie waved shyly at her.

"Why what happened?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's something that I don't want to talk about freely in front of her. She does not want to relive it," said Piccolo. Chi-Chi furrowed but then later figured that Carrie's face gave away that whatever happened traumatized her. She welcomed her with open arms, "Quick, grab a seat Carrie. I have enough for everyone."

Carrie nodded and sat down by 18 who ignored her. Gohan tapped on Carrie's shoulders, "Don't mind her, she seen better days," he said.

"If you mean better days, you mean in the..."

"Trunks?" Chi-Chi furrowed.

Trunks laughed nervously, "Sorry."

Chi-Chi served everyone their plates. She gave Piccolo a plate but he denied.

"You're not hungry big guy?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Too busy, I need to check in with Buu to make sure he does not eat everything at the bakery again," he said.

Chi-Chi sighed and nodded understandingly. Before Piccolo left, he took a last glimpse at Carrie.

"_Whatever happened to her, it must have been pretty hard on her_," he said in his mind and left.

After Carrie gotten her plate, Gohan looked at Carrie in curiosity. "So who's Chris?"

Carrie stopped eating. Her hands shook from fear and hatred from that girl. Gohan wide-eyed, he didn't meant to anger her of anyway.

"Don't ever mention her," she said silently.

"How come?" 18 asked, a little interested, "What's wrong with you?"

"It's better left unsaid," she said, "That monster turned me into a monster. I wanted nothing but to erase her name from God's memories. For everything she had done to me to now. I could still taste her presence somewhere. Haunting me. As much as I hate her, I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't hate her because my mom taught me not to hate my enemies," she said.

"So you're suppose to love them?" 18 was confused.

Carrie nodded, "I know it sounds insane. But my mom always tell me that God will love anyone no matter who they are," said Carrie. 18 and the others furrowed.

"So you're saying that if someone killed my family in front of me I should bake them cookies and cupcakes?" 18 asked.

"No, that's not what I mean," said Carrie, "I wish I can elaborate more, but I can't. My mom knows the answer," she said.

"Where is your mom, sweetie?" Chi-Chi asked, worried.

Carrie hung her head down, all but Trunks and Gohan dilated there eyes. Gohan and Trunks were surprised on how attached she was with her mom despite the difficulties.

"She's gone?" Chi-Chi asked concerned.

"I hope not," she said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that sweetie," said Chi-Chi, "Look, you are welcomed here anytime you want," she said.

Carrie looked up at Chi-Chi and smiled. First the Tennyson's and now them. How great is that?

"That's rough, kid," said 18, "But that does not mean that I trust your ass either. I feel sorry for you, but you have to earn my trust," said 18 walking out.

"She seen better days," everyone said in unison to Carrie.

She sighed.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter for the story. I hope I could get the second one done._

_For the ones who don't know, my Spring Break does not start until April 7th. That is when I'm off. That means, I'm all yours at that point - for one week. The only thing that is going to hold me back are those 75 questions I had to do over the break for Economics class don't forget to mention reading the book "Push" by Sapphire. And yes there might be a possibility that I might write a Ben 10/Push crossover. Oh the hilarity._

_I thank you all for your patience, be sure to come back sometime next week. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Unti we meet again, this is Mr. Raleigh D signing out._

_**D-Man out!**_


	2. Rita Returns

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ben 10, Carrie, or Dragonball Z. They belong to their rightful owners. Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action, Carrie is owned by Stephen King, and Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama._

**_Hi folks of the Fanficition community! This is Mr. Raleigh D bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: Z-Force United". I know its been a few days since the first chapter had debuted, but now I'm back._**

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated! Thank you!_**

* * *

**-2-**

In Bellwood, Ben and Gwen were sitting on the benches sipping on smoothies. Ben had lost the Omnitrix and gained a bulky, green gauntlet like device called the Ultimatrix. He was just getting used to it by now and thus wanted nothing more but to relax with his friends.

Rex was busy with trying to handle against some evos reemerging from the Forever Knights. They were having a great time overall. Crime was low and everything was bright.

Kevin was trying in some wry jokes here and there. Most of them were pretty cruel to Ben, earning Kevin a slight glare from the teen hero and a slap to the back of the heads by Gwen.

"What? I was only kidding," said Kevin.

Gwen sighed, however, something inside Ben had been triggered. he looked down at his cup.

"Ben?"

"Tennyson?" Kevin finished, a little concerned for his friend.

Ben looked at his friends and sighed, "Nothing."

"Ben..."

"Yes, Ben is something troubling you?" Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all turned around to see the man who appeared in a flash of blue light. When the light died down stood the one and only...

"Professor Paradox?" Ben said.

"You're still thinking about her, are you?" he asked.

Ben, now not surprised by Paradox's omniscient abilities sadly nodded, "It was tragic Paradox."

"The entire town just spat at her like she was nothing but a mark on the road," said Gwen.

"It's something that I am the most ashamed of man," said Kevin.

"I know it is...and isn't," said Paradox.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

Paradox gave a virtuous smile hinting to the Alien Force of you know who. Ben had his trademarked discombobulated look, until it daunted on him.

"You know her?" Ben asked.

"You must know me for I have all knowledge of the universe. I know about young Carrie White and her tragic life for which I am appalled. I like to say you Ben that you tried all that you can to help her, but fate it seems had other plans."

"Like what?" Kevin asked.

"Exactly," he said, "Kevin may I ask you a question, and please don't hate me."

Ben furrowed, "Wait, why..."

Gwen hushed him.

"Kevin, what is you favorite Japanese anime of all time?" Paradox asked.

"Paradox how..." Gwen said before Kevin intercepted...

"Blue Dragon?"

"No, your other favorite anime. I know that you know. Don't deny it," said the Professor

"Dragonball Z?"

"Bingo!" Paradox shouted.

"What's so relevant about a show about men on steroids?" Gwen asked earning a slight glare from Kevin and Ben.

"It's relevant because the DBZ universe exists," said Paradox, "It's relevant because..."

"Carrie's alive?" Ben guessed, happy and afraid for Carrie.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were extremely happy that Carrie was alive - until the sudden realization that hit Kevin like a ton of bricks, as well as Ben and Gwen (kind of).

"Wait, Carrie's alive in the DBZ universe. Carrie, that shy girl from Maine, raised by a psycho is alive in the Dragonball universe?" Ben was putting the pieces together.

"YOU MADMAN!" Kevin beat Ben to it scaring his team mates and slightly the Professor.

"Told you you're going to hate me for that," said the Professor.

"You put an innocent young woman in the most _**VIOLENT UNIVERSE KNOWN TO MANKIND**_! **WWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY**?" Kevin yelled.

"Paradox is there any reason why she is there? - and that she is alive?" Ben asked.

"Please elaborate. PLEASE!" Gwen yelled, already working up the terrified storm.

Paradox began his long explanation.

"It came around like this, when Carrie entered the house to search for her mom, I was at the closet checking in to see if she was okay. Besides you Ben, she was the main priority. Just before you moved in, I checked in to Azmuth and told him the situation about Carrie. At first he would not help until I personally took him to the house where she lived, the time where Carrie was first born. Margaret grabbed a pair of sissors, ready to end the baby's life. Azmuth and I followed her throught the realm of time, protecting her without her knowledge ofcourse. And by the time, she finally got to her mother, that night that you took her home, Ben...things got worse," he said.

"How worse?" Ben asked.

"Very," Paradox said in a dark tone in his voice, "Margaret White took out her butcher knife and rammed it into Carrie's back. She sliced her, bruised her everything. She tried to beg her mother to stop, but couldn't. Finally she snapped."

"Wait, Margaret did what?" Gwen asked, furiously.

"Wait, wait, did Carrie did a _'stop hitting yourself'_ take?" Kevin asked, laughing only to stop when Ben, Gwen and Paradox all had frowns on their faces.

"Kevin, Carrie crucified her mother before her tragic death," said Paradox earning a lot of dumbfounding looks from the Alien Force.

"She killed her mom?" Ben was saddened by the news, "First her suicide and then...oh man..."

"But that isn't nothing to fret," said the Professor earning him a few looks of confusion from the Alien Force. Gwen for instance had a furrowed look, wondering where the mind of the time walker was. His sudden smile seemed rather sadistic to her. He told them that Carrie murdered her own mother. However, the Professor further told them that Carrie was getting stabbed left and right, she killed her for defense - case and point: she snapped.

"She felt remorseful, she felt like a monster I heard her cry. I wanted to walk in to comfort her...but..."

"You didn't," Gwen said.

"For a reason, young Gwendolyn. When Sue Snell came in to get her out, I checked the time and I began to think. I knew I had to think of something...and quickly! I poured through the realm of time, frantically looking for a universe for her to recover - her and her mother of course..."

"So when the house collapsed..." Ben began.

"I transported her before the roof came down," said Paradox.

"And thus brought us to you telling us that you transported her to the DBZ Universe," Gwen said.

"It was the only universe available, one to which I thought would be safe," he said.

Kevin furrowed, "What do you mean, you thought?"

"Which brings me here," said the time walker, "You see, Carrie is in grave danger. Just before Carrie had a meltdown, Super Buu and Cell kidnapped Billy and Chris."

"YAY!" Gwen shouted earning her a few looks.

"I don't think you would 'yay' after I tell you that Majin Buu and Cell are training them to defeat the universe's (besides Ben) greatest protector, Kakarot. A hero most people commonly know him as Son Goku. It was a great thing I warned Piccolo, an alien you guys would meet later on, to protect her in the time being. I told him everything from start to finish."

"And how Piccolo reacted to this?" Kevin asked wondering to know if the Nemek had a severe bloodlust for the people that did this to poor Carrie.

"Stoic," Paradox said briefly, Kevin sighed.

"What's going to happen if Billy and Chris defeat Goku?" Ben asked. Kevin snickered.

"As if," said Kevin.

"No as if Kevin," Paradox told darkly, "Super Buu and Cell had teamed up together, each being reincarnated from their respectful deaths. They are part of an organization known as The Sixth of Men. The organization consists of the universe's deadliest villains hellbent to conquer all time and space; and since Billy and Chris have extensive knowledge about this universe, who to say that they'll come here and destroy everything you know," he warned, "You must get Carrie and defeat Billy and Chris once and for all, Ben."

"And that is exactly what we're going to do," said Ben, his Ultimatrix glowing emerald green.

"It'll be nice to see Billy again...after I kick his butt," Kevin popped his knuckles.

"So when do we leave?" Gwen asked.

"You three aren't the only ones who are going," said Paradox earning him a few confused faces - until a bright blue flash blinded the three main heroes. And when the light died down, standing there by them was a frightened gym teacher. Rita Desjardin, who no longer teaches was wearing casual wear. She wore a simple, short-sleeved red shirt, dark-blue jeans, and white and blue sneakers.

Rita looked around to see that she was no longer in Maine anymore. She shook in terror until she saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and a strange wearing what looked like a lab coat.

"W-w-w-what the hell?" Rita stuttered. Gwen walked over to calm her down.

"Don't worry, we're here Ms. Desjardin," said Gwen.

"Where the hell am I?" she yelled.

"Is there any reason why the gym teacher is here?" Kevin asked the time walker.

"She knows Carrie better than anybody - better than you, Ben," said Paradox.

"Carrie? Why are you guys talking about Carrie...she's gone. She's..."

"Alive, Ms. Desjardin," Gwen said trying to calm her down, "She's alive."

"You're mocking me. Yeah that's right...you're mocking me. Three months of this boy transforming into a bug rendering me to a mental hospital drove me nuts! Nuts! I tried to tell them of what I saw, but hell where were you? You were gone! I was on trial three days after it happened. Sue told the whole goddamn story, I told them about you guys and how Ben transformed into a bug and rescued everybody..."

She went on and on...

"Are you sure we should take her with us, she's have a mental breakdown," said Kevin.

"She's the only person who is perfect for Carrie to instantly recognize. She's the closest thin Carrie had as a mother," said the Professor.

"...I know this is not real. I am somehow at home watching _Sanford and Son _with my folks at home. 'You hear that Elizabeth, I'm comin' to join ya honey!'" Rita said before she was knocked out by Gwen's mana disks.

"Maybe its wise that before we go, we refresh her memory," said Gwen.

"Well, can you make her conscious?" Kevin asked, "Before she makes another Red Foxx quote."

"Yeah," said Gwen, "Umblum Emporium!" Gwen chanted, the spell woke Rita up.

"Ahh, what's wrong. Huh? Gwen, Kevin, Ben? Well it's nice to see you again, what brings you back here?" she asked.

"We're not, you're kinda in our town," said Gwen as Ben directed her to Mr. Smoothies. Paradox waved a friendly hello.

"And as for the creatures..." Ben said telling Kevin and Gwen to give him the keys. Ben inserts them in his Ultimatrix, a DNA hologram circulates until it got the image of a strange humanoid figure with three horns, similar to WayBig's.

"Um, guys what is..." Rita didn't have time to react when Ben pressed the dial down causing her to cover her eyes, and when the light died down standing in Ben's place was a black-starry creature with three horns and emerald green eyes. It bore the Ultimatrix symbol on its chest.

"ALIEN X!" Alien X yelled in three separate voices. Rita's eyes dilated to the size of dinner plates, just before she was about to run for her life, Alien X flicked his finger on Rita's forehead forcing her not to move, and without a single of the doubt, her eyes became blank when she began to flashback three months ago before the Tennyson's moved out. Everything from the day Ben arrived to the day Carrie "died". After that, Alien X changed back to Ben rendering Rita to shake in absolute terror.

Now the stinker.

"You better tell me everything," she said.

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Paradox all nodded.

...

"...and that's how Carrie got transported," Ben finished.

"The Dragonball Z Universe?" Rita twitched her eye angrily at Paradox.

"Uh, you might want to run," said Gwen, "I can't, I can understand her..."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rita yelled in complete anger punching Paradox in the chest trying. Paradox hugged her and Ben pulled her away from him.

"Rita, we need your help. You are the only one that..."

"If Carrie's alive, why send her there? She can't survive in that universe!" Rita told.

"Of course she could, with a little help, but that's not the reason. I have been deceived. The reason I brought you over here is because you are the only one Carrie recognize as a motherly figure."

"Thus if anything happens, she could come to you," Gwen said.

"That and she missed you all the same as Ben," said Paradox.

"So are you with us, Ms. Desjardin?" Ben asked extending his hand to her. Rita thought about it, it took her a good minute for her to absorb all this until she smiled at Ben.

"I'm in," said Rita.

They all held hands as Paradox engulfed them all in a flash of blue light.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Well here you all are. The second chapter of the most riskiest story I've ever done. And fun fact: this was the first time I wrote Alien X in a fanfic! So yeah, I'm very late._

_Well, the next chapter is going to be a doozy, how would Carrie respond if she meets [this character]? I won't tell you how epic this is going to get._

_What do you think is going to happen in this chapter? Either write it in the reviews or PM me if you get the chance to. I hope you all enjoyed this fic as well as I did writing it, please always leave your thoughts, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, this is Mr. Raleigh D signing out!_

_**D-Man out!**_


	3. A New Evil Awakens

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own the rights for Carrie, Ben 10, or Dragonball Z. They belong to their rightful owners: Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action, Carrie is owned by Stephen King, and Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama._**

_Hi guys of the fanfiction community! This is Mr. Raleigh D giving you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: Z-Force United". Just before I began to plan out this story, I read a story which is a crossover between the Avengers and Carrie called_ **Unlikely Hero **_by an author named_ **iamgoku**. _The story is very interesting and_ _will keep you reading. And let me tell you, the first chapter was superb. Absolutely superb. How he manage to incorporate the aftermath between her and SHIELD match perfectly! I'm sorry if I'm loss for words, but yeah. This was a wonderful story, strikingly wonderful and I look forward for future chapters!_

_Well, my Spring Break is almost over which means that it would be that time again, *sigh*. School. Yeah, my school is really trying to hard to become one of the best in the county where I'm from. But hell, it's life._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_

* * *

**-3-**

At the chamber, Piccolo entered the room with his trademark, permanent scowl across his face. He switched on the lights to reveal the mother of all evil, Margaret White. Margaret was still in the tube, floating in the liquid. Piccolo was checking the calibrations to ensure everything was up to par. Then suddenly, he began to reflect everything on what happened.

Carrie White was not all that social, that she felt very guilty. He remembered on what Paradox informed her. How could a girl like this be treated this way, he thought. He pitied her all the way through. He wanted to help her, but inside he felt that he should have been there. He knew that it would be too soon when Margaret wakes up. Her wounds were healing up since the past few weeks. Her vital organs were steadily stitching themselves together at one piece. However that one organ that had fully healed was her heart. And thank god.

Piccolo, after hearing on what she had done to her, wanted to pull the plug. But he knew that he couldn't. Doing that would mean unleashing an angry Carrie in the world. And heaven knows that they don't want another Frieza or Cell in their mist.

Carrie, at the least showed no signs of vengeance. Just fear and anguish. He could understand her fear about being around beings like him and the like. He was steadily shocked that she was able to put up with everybody's crap for so long. It was a miracle that she hadn't killed herself earlier - well up until the Prom of course.

Chi-Chi was the only person who was normal - despite her ability to create an aura around her for defense. He thought that if Carrie hung around her, she'll be a bit comfortable, and safe!

He tried to contact Goku, but for some reason, he was not picking up.

~Dammit Goku, why won't you pick up?~ Piccolo thought

"Who is that girl floating in the tank?" said a more angry-like voice from the shadows. Piccolo turned around to see a short muscular man with his arms crossed. His hair stood upright and he had that very mean demeaning look on his face.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up...Vegeta," Piccolo scowled.

"Cut the bullshit, who the hell is that floating in the Rejuvenation Chamber?" Vegeta asked rudely.

Piccolo sighed. He could just blast him out of the room, but that would cost him to risk Margaret's life. He took a deep breath, "I wish I can tell you but..."

"Tell me what? That you are here not helping Goku and I against a small prick?"

"Who?" Piccolo furrowed.

"A boy about a few centimeters taller than me with barely any mass is kicking our ass! Get your slimy green self out there and help Goku and I or so help me I will..."

"I got it, just let me check a few things first," said Piccolo.

"Check what? What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"Checking to make sure that she's doing alright, which tells me that she is...at least physically."

"What do you mean, 'at least physically'?" Vegeta was in the dark.

"A question to be answered for another day," said Piccolo, "But answer me this Vegeta, who are we up against this time?" he asked.

"Some punk kid and his mistress. Funny, I thought chicks can't be Super Saiyons," said Vegeta.

Piccolo's eyes dilated, "Tell me, what do these kids look like?"

"Well, one is a brunette and the other is a doofus. Too much of a doofus if you ask me. They said they want some girl named Carrie, but Goku and I told them that we have no idea who the hell she is!"

"Oh my god," said Piccolo, ~Those are the same kids that pranked the poor girl~

"Piccolo?"

"Where are they?"

"At the pillars, not too far from here. Now would you mind telling me..." Vegeta was about to ask pointing to the woman floating in the chamber until Piccolo pushed him out.

"We must hurry...now!" he said, hurrying Vegeta out of the chamber.

...

After Carrie ate, she was shocked to see Trunks and Gohan eating an Everest of food. A portion that large would feed an entire village for a month! Stuffed and dizzy, they turned around to Carrie just after they thanked Chi-Chi for the meal.

"You don't want anymore, Carrie?" Trunks asked.

"N-n-no, I'm good," she said to Trunks before looking at Chi-Chi thankfully, "Thank you, Ms...uh..."

"Call me Chi-Chi, and your welcome," Chi-Chi smiled at the young girl, "I sense that you are still upset, are you?"

Carrie lunged her head down, that was the time for her to dismiss Trunks and Gohan from the kitchen before they complained. She shot them a warning glare, they ran out wishing Carrie, politely a farewell.

"There's more isn't it?" Chi-Chi asked.

Carie hung her head down, Chi-Chi walked over to Carrie, pulled a chair and sat by her. She looked so devastated by the looks of her eyes. Chi-Chi felt the same way, but not like this. This guilt was beyond her comprehension.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but I ensure you, that you will be okay here. I promise you that," she said.

"You don't understand on what I went through," said Carrie.

"What don't I understand? Tell me?"

"I..."

Suddenly, there was a sudden blast by the wall. Large chunks of it apocalyptically flew across the kitchen. Chi-Chi shielded Carrie from the debris. When all of that was over, standing by the wall was a being that had an outer pure white skin with purple plates from head, shoulders, elbows, and legs. He had that sick grin on his face. A grin characterized as the incarnation of hell.

"So you must be Carrietta N. White I presume to be huh?" Frieza asked with that sick smile on his face. Carrie's eyes dilated.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Hi there people of the Internet! This is Mr. Raleigh D who brought you the new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: Z-Force United". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. This is Mr. Raleigh D signing out!_

_**D-Man out!**_


	4. Carrie Unchained

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the rights for Carrie, Ben 10, or Dragonball Z. They all belong to their rightful owners._

**_Hi there folks, long time no see. This is Mr. Raleigh D bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: Z-Force United". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

**-4-**

Suddenly, there was a sudden blast by the wall. Large chunks of it apocalyptically flew across the kitchen. Chi-Chi shielded Carrie from the debris. When all of that was over, standing by the wall was a being that had an outer pure white skin with purple plates from head, shoulders, elbows, and legs. He had that sick grin on his face. A grin characterized as the incarnation of hell.

"So you must be Carrietta N. White I presume to be huh?" Frieza asked with that sick smile on his face. Carrie's eyes dilated. Without warning, Frieza shot an energy beam from his palms. Carrie wrapped her arms around Chi-Chi and created a force field to protect them from the blast. The blast alone was powerful enough to break through Carrie's telekinetic shield, causing her and Chi-Chi to fly through a wall in a heaping explosion.

Just as Vegeta and Piccolo were closing the doors from the chamber, they were blown a few feet away. Out from the hole, Carrie White, like a stone skipping through a large pond, rolled violently through the courtyard destroying a few statues in the process before crashing to a fountain. Krillin, reacting quickly, caught Chi-Chi before she hit the ground.

His eyes dilated to the size of bowling balls as he took a horrific glimpse at an ancient enemy, an enemy many thought was long gone.

"Frieza?" Krillin shook.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy who likes to die," Frieza laughed.

Vegeta standing aside was ready to fight him for what he did to his friend. He was going to make him pay.

"Piccolo, he's mine," Vegeta growled.

Piccolo grabbed him by the shoulder, "No."

"No?"

"No, this is not our fight. Not this time," said Piccolo.

"WHAT? MONSTER..."

"That monster is not our priority. Think about this, Frieza will not just come all this way just for us," he said.

"He's here to get his vengeance! That's the only thing he's here for! Why else?"

"To get his trophy, isn't that the reason why he attacked you and Goku?" Piccolo asked, "Look."

Piccolo directed Vegeta to Frieza who was walking towards the frightened little girl who was trying to stand up. Carrie was scared out of her mind. The pain that was inflicted upon her was unbearable. Never in her life had she felt this much pain! She groaned, trying to ignore the pain, but the pain in her dinned. It was too unbearable to withstand. She held her hands in a stance to create a shield, but the pain was distracting her from even concentrating on her powers.

She couldn't believe it! Here was a being that could overpower her! Carrie was in immense pain, the sheer force from the blast rendered her weak and powerless. With all the power she had, she couldn't stop the beam from reaching both her and Chi-Chi. The once shy, distraut girl had two visible gashes cutting diagonally across her face bleeding. She had minor broken bones and bruises. She held her shoulders trying to ease the pain. She tried to run, but the intense pain echoed through her legs.

Vegeta was confused. Why would Frieza, Frieza of all beings want with a little girl? A few of the Z fighters came rushing in, not asking questions by the way to try to save the girl.

Carrie fell on her butt, no longer bare the pain.

"_Aw_ are you hurt?" Frieza mocked as Carrie tried to crawl away from him, "Don't worry, Uncle Frieza will make it all better," he said raising his fist, it glowed dark violate. As the energy built up it's intensity, Frieza made a powerful thrust towards Carrie's face; just as the energy ball was going to make impact to Carrie's body, 18 dashed her way towards Frieza in supersonic speeds and delivered Frieza a menacing punch to his left cheek, that punch alone was powerful enough for Frieza to fly through a building.

He flipped violently through the courtyard before finally his feet created grooves through powerful friction.

"Get out of here kid!" 18 demanded before Frieza flew in and attacked 18. Carrie ran out of there.

As Carrie left, 18 and Frieza were having a violent brawl against one another, exchanging fist after fist, kicks after kicks before Frieza broke 18's arm and threw her to the ground where Krillin responded in kind to deliver a fatal blow, Frieza saw this coming, dodged Krillin's energy attacks and landed a fatal blow to Krillin's skull. Frieza looked around for the young girl until he found her running towards the edge of the aerial home. Frieza dashed through in supersonic speeds ton get her. Vegeta flashed towards Frieza to stop her but then was foiled when Frieza shot an energy blast knocking Carrie off her feet. The ground leveled up and thrusts Carrie off the ground causing her to fall to the edge of the home.

"Help! Help me!" Carrie cried. 18 got up and saw that Carrie was in desperate need. Frieza was dashing towards her, arms raised for the kill and everything. She got up to help her only for her to discover Krillin with his skull being smashed. 18's mouth dropped, Frieza was going to pay.

...

Carrie was holding on to her dear life. Never had she been this terrified. Just as Frieza got close, 18 suddenly flew in and pushed both Frieza and Carrie from the edge.

As 18 was fighting Frieza, Carrie was falling in the air violently, the currents whipped her as blood dripped from her nose and mouth. She screamed in terror as the ground rapidly came close to her.

18 was trying to save her, but Frieza yanked her by her hair and swung her around like a doll, throwing her to a pillar yonder. Frieza dashed towards Carrie dropkicked her causing her to fly down further this time at a quicker pace, he then dashed forward and gave rapid punches to Carrie's stomach forcing her to draw blood from her mouth before dropkicking down through several hoodoos, each and everyone of them blew up as a result. To "finish" the job, Frieza dropkicks Carrie's jaw forcing her to fly up diagonally through a hoodoo like a knife on butter. He teleported up to see Carrie slowing down, he did a double fist up against Carrie's skull forcing her to fly down towards the same hoodoo creating a medium sized, low leveled crater.

Frieza dropped down like a meteorite forcing medium-sized pebbles to fly up. Carrie was in unimaginable pain! Those few broken bones she had before became major. Parts of her skull had a few cracks in it, a few of her ribs had been shattered, her arm was broken and all things vital had minor scratches in them.

She was having trouble breathing, she spat blood from her mouth. She was still shocked that she was even alive!

"I would like to kill you, but those two brats and the Master wanted you alive," he said grabbing her by the neck, tightening his grip, "Karma is a bitch isn't it?" he asked.

"Spare me?" Carrie tried to form words by the amount of damage she had endured. The amount of fear was ridiculous, so ridiculous that Frieza loved it, every inch of it, oh so how he missed that fear.

"I-I-I can't hear you, doll. try to speak louder," he mocked.

"Please, please spare me," she begged, blood coming out of her eyes.

"You should take that up to Chris," Frieza told. Carrie's eyes dilated, "Oh wait, you didn't know? Turns out she hated you so much she wants you dead! DEAD!" Frieza laughed maniacally, "You and some guy named Ben Tennyson. Once you are gone, he's next!"

Carrie's dilated eyes widened. She shook by the absolute terror of what Frieza or others like him were going to do to him. Even with Ben's plethora of alien transformations, he was no match for this demon standing before her.

"Don't hurt him, please..."

Frieza had a sick grin on his grin, "Oh so you do care about him? Oh for shame. Hate to be him, well it's been a fun ride."

"I thought you were going to have me alive. I thought..."

"I lied, once you're gone, that bitch will shut up," he said, "So, bye-bye Carrie White!" Just as he was about thrust his fist to Carrie's face for the fatal blow, something unexpected happened. He couldn't move.

Carrie's narrowed eyes turned blood thirsty. This megalomaniac was out for blood, not only on her but for the people that actually cared about her. She was not having it. Not anymore.

Frieza struggled to break the force that is restraining him from killing her. He turned around to see if it was his old rival. Turns out it wasn't. No one was there.

Suddenly, like at prom, Carrie's eyes turned hellishly black. Frieza's eyes turned wide-eyed.

"You?"

Then in an unexpected turn of events, Carrie slowly flipped the bird at Frieza. Frieza gritted his teeth angrily.

"I'll teach you to have some respect girl!" pulling his fist back and generated an energy ball. He shot the energy ball from his hands only for Carrie to literally absorb it.

"Nice...my turn," he growled demonically blasting Frieza a good five feet away. Like an erupting volcano, energy blasted from the crater. Floating up from the air, a pissed off Carrie White glared at the startled Frieza.

"You kill my family, I'll kill you," she threatened.

Frieza's startled look turned sinister. He chuckled at her threat, "Yeah like you ever killed someone."

"You'll be surprised," Carrie said darkly, "Coming from a guy who died...harshly. A pretty good death, isn't that right?"

Frieza squinted his eyes, dilated by how she...

"How..."

"Call it coincidence, or if that word is too big for you," she insulted.

Frieza growled, his clenched fist became veiny, "I'll make you pay."

"You first," she told.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Hi there people of the Internet! This is Mr. Raleigh D who brought you the fourth chapter of the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: Z-Force United". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, this is Mr. Raleigh D signing out!_

_**D-Man out!**_


	5. This is Personal

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Carrie, Ben 10, or Dragonball Z. They belong to their rightful owners. Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toryiama, Carrie is owned by Stephen King, and Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action._

_**Hello people of the Internet, this is Mr. Raleigh D bringing you the fifth chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: Z-Force United". I know its been almost two weeks since I updated, I left a note on my profile stating my current crisis and trust me, its troubling. I honestly had no idea what I was going to do. Everything was falling apart for me. I'll try to get back on my feet, and after that (I'm not keeping promises) expect daily chapters in the coming month.**_

* * *

**-5-**

"You first," Carrie told.

The enraged Frieza flew over in super speed, fist pulled back, energy crackled between his knuckles increasing its illuminacity the closer he got to Carrie. Carrie stood there; she got into her battle stance, she was not moving. She was not running. Not anymore. Frieza struck the first blow; Carrie dodged the fatal blow by telekinetically tunneling through the hoodoo resulting Frieza to punch nothing but air.

"W-w-what...?"

Not a moment too soon, Carrie rose up from the ground and gave Frieza a ferocious uppercut causing the alien to fly up, everything the hoodoo around them shattered through the blast. She flew over to Frieza in mid-air screaming a Spartan-like war cry. Frieza slowed down and dashed towards Carrie launching a ferocious ring of raining energy balls at Carrie. The balls flew over to her at terrifying speeds often turning the sky violate, the air was heating up. Lucky for her she was dodging them with ease pissing the alien off even more. What made it worse was that Carrie was slowly gravitating the balls she dodged towards her. Like an invisible lasso, Carrie swung the balls like a rope forming a giant energy sphere and flung at Frieza.

BOOM!

Frieza crashed through hoodoo after hoodoo after hoodoo. At the tenth hoodoo, Carrie tackled him down adding her weight and power to the giant heap of rock making it to explode.

Like a bullet flying from dust, Carrie had kicked Frieza through the air in hypersonic speed, breaking the sound barrier.

BEWN! BOOM!

She ferociously punched Frieza's stomach rapidly giving him no time or strength to defend himself before finally drop kicking to the top of his head fracturing his skull. Frieza quickly getting over the intense pain, levitated over the ground creating a massive crater the size of Alaska.

He wiped the blood that was streaming from his mouth. His head was dent from the kick, he was reluctant that he was still alive. How was uncertain.

"That worthless piece of..."

Like a freight train, Carrie drew a powerful punch combined by her telekinesis and absorbed strength from the power Frieza pounded into her straight into his jaw line forcing the former warlord to violently spin in a 360 as he flies at Mach 2 piercing through a distant hoodoo.

The hatred Carrie felt was too strong and incomprehensive. She was unaware about how strong she was and/or how powerful. She mainly relied on her telekinesis for her battles, but what kind of power was this? Thinking unclearly, she glared at the hoodoo for good 3 minutes.

Vegeta and Piccolo floated in the air miles away from Carrie. They were astounded on how Carrie beaten Frieza so easily? This kind of insult bothered  
Vegeta. It took both him and Goku to take him down - mostly Goku, even with him it took him quite sometime to beat frieza. But no, this girl just beaten a powerful warlord with just one shot! ONE SHOT!

"Amazing," Piccolo said, just leaving it at that.

"What the hell? It took me a lifetime to take down Frieza. A LIFETIME! But this mere girl handled him like he was a bully on the playground? Who came up with this lunacy?"

"Looks like she's stealing your thunder isn't it?" Piccolo chuckled. Vegeta shot a glare.

"Let me see how tough this girl really is. Nobody upstages me, I'm the star of this show!" Vegeta yelled.

"Not a..."

"Not a what Nemek? If what you say about this girl is true and that she is some telekinetic freak, then you would have no problem going down there."

"Don't do this, Vegeta," he said.

"Oh? Just watch me," Vegeta said and flew away.

Piccolo stood there nodding his head disapprovingly, sighing at his friend's foolish choice to try to challenge a girl to who he had no idea what he was going to face, "And this is why you lose," he said.

...

Carrie watched the hoodoo yonder collapse like a building during an apocalypse. Just before things became quiet, she heard a war cry. A rocket no doubt was shooting out from the same place breaking the sound barrier. Miles away she heard another war cry. Getting ready for what was to come, she got into her battle stance, not looking away from danger.

Frieza, who by now looks like he was ran over by a bus, a train, a bus, and then a train again with his head cracked open, face becoming all elephant-mannish, his ribs piercing through his skin, gashes left and right, and several broken bones to count vehemently flew in hypersonically firing countless loads of energy spheres at her. Carrie thrusts her hands and telekinetically formed an energy ring around her, focusing the amount of energy she had, thus absorbing more as he got closer, her eyes shone pink, hot fiery pink. She harnessed the energy and finally, like a minigun shot rapid blasts at Frieza. Frieza dodged them all and gave Carrie a swift butterfly kick to the face. She violently rolled on the ground, Frieza flew and curb-stomped Carrie to a crater only for her to flip back up and land on her feet. Frieza and Carrie had a short but violent one on one against one another.

Frieza landed the first blow to Carrie's face, stomach and chest. She bled out, Frieza pulled back his fist and yelled thrusting towards her again and again. Carrie tried to block telekinetically, but can't. She was too weak from the last fight.

Finally, Frieza uppercuts her on her lower jaw forcing her to painfully bite her tongue. She crashed to a rock denting it.

Frieza would say this, she's stubborn. However, he couldn't help but wonder why.

"This is impossible, a girl like her can't be this strong! She's a telekinetic for crying out loud! she can't withstand my blows like that! Who is she?"

"Carrie White," she said barely audible, she spat blood on the ground giving a angry, bloodlust glare at the warlord. Frieza steadily walked over towards her, a smile creeping in beneath his nose.

"My name is Carrie White," she repeated, "And I would fight to protect the ones I cared about me," she said.

This humored him.

"Who cared about you? That rock? The air? No, no one cared a flying fuck about you," he said, "You are a nothing. Just like that boy to whom you cherished. You think he cares about you? You? The loser?..."

Vegeta stopped flying when he caught a glimpse of what was going on. He furrowed and listened.

"You are nothing but cancer, a cancer that cannot be cured. You will never redeem yourself for what happened - not even your own mother," he said,.

Vegeta had a flashback to the moment where Piccolo showed him the woman floating in the tank. That woman floating in the tank was her mom? This was low, even for Vegeta and that is saying a lot.

Suddenly, something strange happened, Vegeta felt the sudden vibration from the earth.

"What the hell?"

"Vegeta?" called a man.

Vegeta turned around to see a grown man glowing in blonde hair, he had what many would called a boyish charm, "Kakarot," Vegeta addressed, "We must leave here."

"What? But Frieza..."

"This is not our fight, not this time," he said confusing Goku. Vegeta was never the one to back down from a fight, so why now? Goku furrowed.

"Believe when I say this fight is more complex than our own at the moment," he said.

"How so?"

"Because this fight is being fought in a more personal level," Vegeta said. The ground was beginning to fracture violently. Vegeta levitated away from the hoodoo and joined Goku. Though he chuckled to see Goku's confused look, he was yet intrigued on how powerful this girl really is. So to make it safe, Goku and Vegeta teleported themselves away from the battle, but close enough for them to observe.

"Okay Vegeta, what is going on? And why is Frieza back?" Goku asked.

"You won't believe me for what I'm about to say, Kakarot," he said.

"Humor me," Goku said.

...

Frieza was choking her, he was inches away from victory. He can finally taste of her blood right now. The shakings of the Earth beneath his feet was getting worse, but like all morons, he ignored it thinking that it was his doing due to his wrath. Carrie tried to hold on to try to get as much air to her system.

"The world will be better off with you dead sweetheart. Why do you think your mom loathes you!" he said the very comment to which he wished he regretted.

Carrie's bloodlust eyes shot back at the alien; the vibrations increased. Frieza looked around to see what the hell was happening until he caught a terrifying glimpse to whom he pissed off. Carrie was not seen trying to gasp for air, she panted angrily, glaring full of pure hatred for the alien. Frieza lost his grip when he suddenly found his arm being snapped in half. Blood gushed from the blast. Then finally...

BOOM!

The hoodoo exploded behind her. Everything flew in all directions, a crater formed beneath their feet creating a thick ring so big it could be seen from space. The blast alone was enough to create an earth tsunami measuring up to 2 miles in height destroying everything within a 2000 mile radius.

Then...

THWAM. Carrie threw a powerful telekinetic punch at Frieza forcing his stomach to be pushed inward and not back out. He crashed to a hoodoo. despite that the force alone would be powerful enough for him to pierce and ultimately destroy the hoodoo, Carrie prevented that by telekinetically holding the hoodoo in place, so the impact would feel like three freight trains coming at you at Mach 1. His spine fractured into chips of glass. He screamed in torturous pain. Carrie flew in hypersonically and threw barbaric punches at

Frieza's face and body forcing blood to shoot up in the air.

"DDDIIIIIIIEEEEE!" she roared angrily disfiguring the alien from head to toe, finally she blasted Frieza through the hoodoo barbarically throwing punch after punch after punch through the hoodoo straight up to the air. Frieza tried to fight back but nothing. He had lost the strength to do so. Finally with a fatal blow, Carrie obliterated him; she pulled back her fist, gathered all of her telekinetic energy from within her and drew a fatal blow at him before she did so, Carrie told him a message, "GO TO HELL AND TAKE YOUR SHIT WITH YOU!"

BOOOM!

A gush of red fluids and dust flooded the area; Goku and Vegeta's jaws dropped to the underworld by what they saw.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Yes its been awhile since I updated, but hell give me a break. I had personal problems I had to deal with. But hell, enough about me let's talk about our good friend Frieza's defeat. If there is any kind words you want to say to him, leave them in the reviews or on what you thought of the chapter._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Please always leave reviews they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, this is Mr. Raleigh D signing out._

_**D-Man out!**_


	6. He's Back!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10, Dragonball Z, and Carrie. They belong to their rightful owners: Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action, Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, and Carrie is owned by Stephen King._

_**Hello guys of the Internet, this is Mr. Raleigh D bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: Z-Force United". Well after 5 months of hell I get to finally relax. No more homework, no more teachers, I can finally lie down - and write whatever the hell I want to write LOL. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had. Please always leave reviews, they are appreciated. Thank you.**_

* * *

**-6-**

Carrie floated in the air as a cloud of blood formed red clouds. Pieces of Frieza were left but to float in the air like a feather from a bird. Carrie panted angrily, blood poured on her much like the one back in prom when she and Ben had been humiliated in front of a large amount of people, laughing at her because of one cruel prank. It was all coming together. Everything was coming together for a short while. Frieza was one of those bullies that tormented her times three. She panted angrily, forever glaring at the blood, evaporating them into space with her powers.

She felt disgusted, hatred and self-loathing dominated her well-being until it finally subsided. She finally found a pillar nearby, one that wasn't damaged. She lied down and began to cry; Goku and Vegeta, now accompanied by Vegeta had their mouths to the ground as low to the asthenosphere. Piccolo snapped them back into reality thank god. Vegeta was the first to break the silence.

"Who the hell is she?"

"Carrie N. White," Piccolo answered, "She was brought here by the time walker, Professor Paradox, for me to look after her for the time being."

"How so?" Goku asked.

"He was not specific. He just told me that this place would be a safe haven for her - I disagreed for obvious and logical reasons."

"She just destroyed Frieza! How can this be? It took us four months to defeat him! FOUR MONTHS! - and yet this mere girl just...just...she handled him as if she was confronting a bully on a playground!" Vegeta was getting angry yet again, wanting to fight Carrie. Piccolo, knowing that Vegeta would have no problem killing her if he had the chance, knows that at Carrie's current strength, it would more sound like flipping Super Buu off look more like flipping a spider from its web. Strangely, Piccolo caught something...it was strange. Carrie could not be this powerful...as much as he hate to admit it but...Vegeta was right! He was legitimately right! A girl this size and stature could not be this strong.

He was aware that she killed about 100 people in her school often out of rage, but this was beyond her. Just before the fight ended, he spotted a hint of small golden locks on her hair. Her aura was widening and it was showing it when the hoodoo blew up behind her. Her strength, speed, and stamina increased traumatically, but thankfully not at the extent of Goku or Vegeta.

Goku took a small gander at Piccolo for a moment, scanning his mind via critical analysis, which was rare with him. He thought and pondered until Vegeta rushed in to the hoodoo, looking for a fight no doubt.

This was a red flag. Piccolo and Goku rushed over there to stop Vegeta. any false moves then there would be a major war in there hands...again.

Vegeta landed on the ground cracking the ground, Carrie looked up and crawled a few inches away from him. Vegeta angruily marched forward, his fist tightening altogether.

"So you must be the legendary Carrietta N. White I presume right?" Vegeta said with a sick smile. Carrie stood up and lifted her right hand stopping Vegeta in his place.

"What the hell, I can't move," Vegeta tried to break free, "What magic is this?"

"Are you related to that freak?" Carrie threatened.

"No, but here's a surprise for you..." he snickered barely getting out of her grip, only to see that it was tightening.

"I know what you are...you can lie to me, but you can't escape from me," she said darkly chocking him. Just before she succeeded, Goku landed right behind her in his second Super Saijan form. He lifted his hand for defense warning her that any false moves he will not hesitate to open fire. Piccolo softly landed on the ground to reason with her...so had Goku.

"A cavalry, seems like you are losing your edge," she said with a sick smile.

"Carrie, let me be the first to apologize for Vegeta's rude behavior. For what Frieza had said to you or your mother its not true."

"Carrie, listen to Piccolo, we mean you no harm. You need to calm down ," Goku said in a fatherly tone.

"You don't understand. Every time..."

"But is that every time now? Is it worth killing an innocent...well sort of an innocent man that has done nothing to you?" Piccolo questioned Carrie's logic.

"This man was about to kill me over petty jealousy! This is like prom all over again," she said confusing Goku.

"Wait all of this because of Prom? Elaborate?"

"Wait, so I'm getting my ass strangled by a girl on a period jabbering about Prom? Okay I'm seriously going to murder the writer for this!" Vegeta threatened.

"SHUT UP!" Carrie tightened her grip on Vegeta's throat. Goku threatened to use his ki blasts against her if she ever hurts him to the point of immobility.

"Carrie careful," Goku said, "Whatever you are feeling, I understand. We all understand just..."

"You think you know my pain? **You think you of all people know my pain?**" Carrie blurted out in sheer rage, "**YOU KNOW NOTHING**!"

Knowing that Carrie would throw another telekinetic punch, was not aware was that punch was not telekinetic...it was telepathic. Goku was in a short comatose state. Vegeta and Piccolo was the same. Carrie was knocked out from the blast releasing Vegeta. After that, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo all woke up immediately after seeing the horror from her life: from the day she was born to the day of prom. But that one part that kept playing was with her and her mother. Margret White would seal her in the closet for hours on end, forcing her to pray for sins.

Goku felt disgusted by how he approached her, he powered down and picked her up. Vegeta felt indifferent, but he could relate to it in a way that only he can. He and Carrie were alike.

"Who is that mother of hers?" Vegeta growled to Piccolo.

"Vegeta, as much hatred as you have for this woman, don't do it," he warned.

"Piccolo's right, Vegeta. Carrie believe it or not shares some great love for this woman...especially some guy in a jacket," Goku said.

"Ben Tennyson," Piccolo said from out of nowhere confusing the two, "Ben Tennyson is Carrie's best friend, one to whom she promise to protect at all cost."

"And those punks that spilt that blood, I recognize them," Vegeta said.

"You do?" Goku asked, "Because what they had done..."

"They're names are Billy Nolan and Christina Fargenson, one of the most well respected people in the school...well Chris is."

"Some girl she is," Goku frowned.

Suddenly, a vision occurred from Vegeta that shocked the both superhumans, "Wait, you said those two punks are Billy and Chris?"

"Yeah," Piccolo said furrowing his brow.

"I know them," said Vegeta darkly, "They work for the Sixth of Men, a cult organized by our dangerous enemy."

"And who is that?" Goku asked.

"Broly," Vegeta growled with a fright.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Oh shit, Broly's back and he had formed a gang! Not good. Put your thoughts on what you think. Who will win in the ultimate final chapter? Super Saiyan Broly or Carrie? You decide. This is Mr. Raleigh D signing out...and oh, Ben Tennyson is going to appear in the story again, so don't worry. Yeah._

_**D-Man out!**_


	7. Carrie Sees Her Mom

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10, Carrie, or Dragonball Z. They belong to their rightful owners. Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action, Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, and Carrie is owned by Stephen King._

**_Hi guys and guess what, I'm done with school. Yep, just got my diploma Saturday. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

**-7-**

Carrie woke up in the same room she first woke from. She jerked back up panting heavily from what happened. Just before she said anything, she took a sharp glance at two muscular men looking at her. She was timid.

"W-w-what happened?" Carrie asked.

"You defeated Frieza," Goku said rather calmly, "You are the one who goes by the name of Carrie White right?"

Carrie nodded, nervously timid of what this man might do. She remembers now. The battle she had against that being, a being they named as Frieza. She was afraid for what these two men were going to do; just before she had the chance of lifting up her hands for defense, Goku extended his hands with a goofy, friendly smile on his face, "My name is Son Goku, but colloquially, whatever that word means, I'm known as Goku."

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Carrie asked.

"Hurt you? You've done nothing wrong," said Goku until Vegeta cleared his throat, out of jealousy no doubt, "Don't worry about Vegeta, he's a grouch at times."

"Just so I'm clear...your mother, I-I...I have no words," said Vegeta before he was given a look by Goku.

"Vegeta..."

"Kakarot, let me finish, for what this girl had shown us was disturbing. More disturbing than what Frieza did to our parents - to our world. So when I saw you fighting that monster, Carrie, I...I was jealous," Vegeta admitted.

Carrie furrowed, "You were jealous...of me?"

"It took us four months...four freaking months to defeat that monster - but you," he grinded his teeth, trying to hide his anger, "You handled him like you were pulling gum off from your shoe! The rage you had was unnatural - its a possibility that you might be a...a...a Saiyon!"

"I'm a what?"

"What Vegeta is trying to say, you have techniques only Saiyons can possess. It's a possibility that you might be one," Goku said.

"How?"

"You disentigrated the canyons in under an hour!" Vegeta yelled.

Carrie shook and whimpered. Vegeta sighed.

"You destroyed the canyons with ease," said Vegeta.

"And combined by your telekinesis you retain a lot of power - where did you come from?" Goku finally asked.

Carrie was about to open her mouth until Piccolo showed up, "The tales of her origins would have to wait - for now that is."

"Piccolo?"

"Goku, this is something important that Carrie needs to see. It is important that you two leave - now," Piccolo said. Vegeta and Goku nodded and left, just before Goku completely removed himself from the equation, he smiled and waved a peace sign at Carrie. He was sort of worried for her and her well-being. Who was she? Why was she here? And more importantly, where did she come from?

"Carrie, do you want to see your mother?" Piccolo asked.

Carrie's eyes widened.

...

Piccolo led Carrie inside the Chamber Room where she saw a few empty tanks here and there, all that had been used by certain people - including Goku and Vegeta. All of them were empty, all except for one. Floating in the tank of liquid was a grown woman who was healing quite nicely. However there were faint scars on her torso that made up the shape of a cross. Carrie was bug-eyed. She couldn't believe it. Her mother was here? And she's healing!

"Is my momma...?"

"Yes, she's alive," Piccolo asked, "That is what you wanted right?"

"Yes," Carrie replied.

"Why? By all the harm she has done to you? Why keep her alive?" Piccolo asked.

"Because she's my mother. she'll always protect me from all the evils that came my way," she said.

"By locking you in a closet?"

Carrie didn't say anything else.

"Carrie, right now how would your mother think of you?" Piccolo asked.

"Not highly of me," Carrie replied, "She'll think that I'm an abomination. A lost cause because of what I did - for what I did to her," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Nothing you did was monstrous, you did what needed to be done," Piccolo said.

"Killing my mother and innocent people? I wanted to do it, and now I'm paying for it," Carrie said, about to break down. Piccolo caught her before Carrie got to her knees and held her close.

"Whatever happens, we will make sure that nothing happens to you, do you understand?" Piccolo asked.

"How can I trust anybody?"

"You can't," Piccolo said, "Words are too cheap to buy, you observe for what they do before you judge them on their words."

Carrie returned the hug and looked back at her mother, "How long will she be in there?"

"We don't know, the longer it takes for those scars to heal, the longer she will be there," he replied. "Come on, let's go. It's getting late and you should need your rest."

Carrie nodded and followed Piccolo out of the Chamber Room; before leaving, she took one last look at her mother before she closed the door, "I'm so sorry for what I did and I shall pay for what punishment you shall reap to me," she said and closed the door.

...

PRESENT TIME

...

Going after three months, a portal opened up by the candy shop. When the portal faded standing by the shop were five unfamiliars. One had a green jacket with the number 10 stitched to the left, another had black vest above a red long-sleeved shirt, a muscular, black haired boy, a time manipulator, and a former school teacher. Ben, Gwen, Rita, and Paradox stood semi-way through the alley of the Candy Store and a Gym.

"So this is the place right?" Ben asked.

"Yep, sure is," Kevin said, getting into his fanboyish state.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Read and Review!_


	8. Ben 10 Returns

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Carrie, Ben 10, or Dragonball Z. Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action, Carrie is owned by Stephen King, and Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toryiama._

**_Hi guys, yep been awhile. More chapters coming ya'll way, so stay calm. The quick pacer will return!_**

* * *

**-8-**

Going after three months, a portal opened up by the airport. When the portal faded standing by the shop were five unfamiliars. One had a green jacket with the number 10 stitched to the left, another had black vest above a red long-sleeved shirt, a muscular, black haired boy, a time manipulator, and a former school teacher. Ben, Gwen, Rita, and Paradox stood semi-way through the alley.

"So this is the place right?" Ben asked.

"Yep, sure is," Kevin said, getting into his fanboyish state.

"I wonder where we should find Carrie," Gwen said, "I don't know where to look."

"Well its a good thing we brought, Kevin - and Rita since she happens to know about the Dragonball universe," said Ben.

Suddenly, the Professor cleared his throat, "You don't look for Carrie."

"What?" everyone was confused.

"Carrie will look for you," said the Professor.

"How would she know that we're here? She probably thinks she's..."

"Ben, Ben, Ben," the Professor began, "As much as you care for the telekinetic, you really don't know her much."

"What?"

"Ben, Carrie has a strong will to believe in everybody - in a way, she has strong faith in not only her friends, but to somebody she truly cares about," said the Professor lending his hand on Ben's shoulders.

"Who?"

"You'll find out - in a mere 3 minutes or so?" the Professor said, confusing Rita.

"Okay dude, what the hell..."

Suddenly, an explosion occurred nearby. Everyone turned their heads towards it only to take a glance at the Professor that predicted that...only to know that he vanished.

"What? Where did he go?" Rita panicked.

"He does that," Ben and Gwen said.

"Cool!" Kevin yelled.

Coming out from the debris was a mother and her son running from a fly/alien creature with a beak-like orange mouth.

"Imperfect Cell?" Kevin squealed.

"Okay Kevin, your fanboygasms are now starting to scare me," said Gwen.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Carrie is in this!" Rita yelled.

Ben, even though he had to find Carrie - and quickly, could not ignore the people being attacked by the creature.

"Carrie would have to wait," said Ben, "Those people are in danger."

"Yes they can," Rita said shocking the Alien Force, "I don't want to wrestle with a demonic fly thing!"

"Then just wait here," Ben told as he and the others ran to save the small family.

"Why do they have to leave me here," Rita thought, running after them, "Hey guys, wait!"

...

The woman carried her son away from the marching terror lurking upon them unaware of a metal beam yonder. She tripped on the thing holding on to her son as tightly as she could. The terror walking eerily towards them sought the opportunity to dash its way towards them, ejecting his tail to impale the two. The woman screamed and guarded her son, preparing for the worse - until they were teleported away.

Cell, instead of impaling the two, impaled the ground; the ground grooved up creating a slight depression on the ground. Cell looked up to see a young woman glaring at him as she held the woman holding her son. Cell instantly recognized the young woman as...

"Carrie White - The Girl Who Destroyed Frieza. Heh, and I thought the remains of him were bluffing. So you are real," he said, "At last we meet," he said as Carrie levitated down to the ground letting go of the woman with her child, "How did you know I was here?"

"I can sense you for a mile away, Cell," said Carrie, "_Just my luck, I try to take a short cut back to Gohan's and then I have to run up with this guy again. Can this day get any worse?_" Carrie thought with frustration and slight annoyance.

"Wow, you are so cool!" yelled the boy in excitement, "Thanks for saving us!"

Carrie smiled and rubbed the boy's head, "It's nothing," she turns to the mother, "You two get out of here as quickly as you can."

"Right!" The woman said and left.

As they ran up to the plane, Carrie watched them as they made their escape; Cell chuckled at her efforts.

"This saves me a lot of time," he said, "I am going to enjoy draining you of your energy," he said.

Carrie turned around and glared at Cell dangerously. She got into her battle stance and locked her eyes on him, steadily focusing all of her power.

"There is no need to resist," said Cell.

"The need to resist you is the only resisting I would ever need, Cell," Carrie told.

"And that means what?"

"That means that your face can repel every living thing inhabiting on this planet," she said with a smirk, "And if I was sure, with that tale of yours, you do a lot of sucking for a asexual male," she giggled.

Cell got pissed. "I will enjoy killing you, girl."

"And what if I told you I don't give a fuck on how many fucks you give, huh? Does that register in that insect mentality you have huh?" Carrie insulted.

Cell growled and launched in hypersonic speed, pulling back his fist to impale Carrie's face in and out, "Die!"

"Not today! - oh I just made you mad," Carrie backed up. Cell threw a powerful punch at Carrie, nearly missing her. Cell whipped his tail and struck it at Carrie; Carrie ably misses the tail trying hard not to get absorbed by it. She flipped horizontally to the ground and got back on her stance.

Meters away, Ben and the gang were inches away from the fight; but a revelation struck them.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet the Imperfect Cell," Kevin squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, Cell is your favorite villain, will you shut up alrea...huh?" Rita stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Look," Rita pointed to the fight.

"Yeah its Cell," Ben said.

"No not him! Look at who is fighting," Rita told.

Kevin pushed Rita out of the way to see the fight first hand, but he noticed something is tragically wrong.

"Where's Krillin? Wasn't he suppose to be here?"

"Krillin?" Gwen asked.

"Bald guy who likes to die a lot," Kevin said, "Who replaced him with...oh my god, Cell is fighting..."

"CARRIE!" Ben yelled in shock and fear. He knew that Carrie had superpowers and could hold off her own at times, but this is Dragonball Z! Dragonball Z for crying out loud! She would not stand a chance against any of the villains in the most violent universe in the cosmos! Ben acted quickly and activated the Ultimatrix. Gwen powered up, and Kevin, well he was too distracted by the fight until he was slapped across the side of the head. He kneeled down and absorbed the asphalt.

"It's hero time!" Ben yelled slapping the Ultimatrix faceplate down. Ben was engulfed in a flash of emerald green light and when the light died down, standing by his place was a diamond sentient creature.

"DIAMOIND HEAD!" Diamond Head yelled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Read and Review!_


	9. Together We Meet, Together We Will Fight

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10, Carrie, or Dragonball Z. They belong to their rightful owners. Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action, Carrie is owned by Stephen King, and Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama._

**_Hello there people of the Internet! This is Mr. Raleigh D giving you a new chapter for the story, "Carrie and Ben 10: Z-Force United". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

**-9-**

Meanwhile, Carrie was busy fighting Cell. After the two victims flew off. Cell rapidly whipped his tail at her. Acting at immense caution, Carrie dodged the whipping tail almost with ease, trying hard not to get absorbed by it. Just as the plane behind her was starting to move her way, Carrie had to stop and think on what to do. Cell was too fast for her, that she got - that and she acted a bit cocky.

"I got to be careful with this guy," Carrie said, "Just one wrong move and this guy will kill me. Crap, if only my friends were here, they would know what to do," said Carrie glaring at Cell as he flew his way towards her. Carrie got to her battle stance ready for another round. She outstretched her arms trying to concentrate on Cell's body, looking deep beneath skin, pass the flesh in the search for that one organ that matters - until...

"Hey insect leave Carrie alone!" yelled a new voice. Carrie snapped back to reality when diamond projectiles were launched from behind her striking Cell in the face before the creature that shot them leaped over her gave him a devastating blow to the face.

Diamondhead turned around to see Carrie not in her usual "I'm scared" faze, but in a "What the hell just happened?" faze, it was not until Diamondhead turned around to face her, that was when it daunted on her.

"B-Ben?" Carrie guessed.

"Carrie?" Diamondhead asked confused on why Carrie was wearing an orange jumpsuit but all the same happy to see her again.

"Ben, I can't believe it's..." suddenly, Carrie was wrapped around Diamondhead's bear crushing hugs.

"I can't believe its you!" Diamondhead said elated, squeezing her body tightly as she tried to get some air.

"Ben?"

"Are you okay? Has Vegeta hurt you? Has Buu tried to kill you? Tell me the details!" Diamondhead said worriedly.

"Can't...Breathe...Need...Air..." Carrie gasped.

Diamondhead blushed and quickly lets her go, forgetting that he was Diamondhead.

"Sorry about that," said Diamondhead, "It has been three months since you disappeared...well I thought you were..."

"Ben? Is that you?" Carrie was still not convinced that Diamondhead was Ben.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you have not been introduced to this guy...let me help you jog that memory back," Diamondhead pressed the badge on his chest engulfing him in a layer of emerald green light. And when the light died down stood Ben with a blush on his face.

"Hi there," Ben tried to hide the blush. Carrie's eyes bugged...now she recognized him.

"BEN!" Carrie yelled jumping into Ben's arm, "I missed you!"

"Hey, you forgot about us?" Kevin asked with his arms crossed. Gwen waved a enlightened hello and Rita, she was still at that state.

"How is she still alive after three months being in Deathville?" Rita wondered.

"Ms. Desjardin?" Carrie spotted her behind Kevin to which she responded by slight yelp of fear. She stood back a little back remembering the horrors that had unfolded in the High School. She thought that she was dead when the house collapsed but here she was fighting the Imperfect Cell in the Dragonball Universe. How did that happen? She had no idea.

Just before Carrie could react to Rita's behavior, Gwen hugged Carrie embracingly happy to see her. As the Alien Force gave Carrie a great big hug, happy that she was alive, the former high school coach was still not convinced that Carrie was still alive - until the Imperfect blasted through the rubble.

"So it seems that you do have friends in your old universe huh? Dear old Broly truly wants to see you," Cell said. Kevin stood in front of her.

"Oh no you don't Cell," said Kevin, "Carrie is too weak and fragile to fight you. You should fight me! No seriously, fight me! It has been my honor that you should fight me bro! I'm your biggest fan!"

Cell furrowed, "How about I just kill you?"

"That will be an honor!" Kevin yelled gleefully.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled.

"Oh I mean, pfft as if snake dude! I can kick your butt more times than a knot with one hand behind my back," said Kevin.

"If you mess with Carrie, you mess with me," Gwen said powering up.

"It's hero time!" Ben yelled as he activated his Ultimatrix. In a solid green flash, standing by Ben's place was a plant creature he named as...

"SWAMPFIRE!" Swampfire snarled, touching the badge again. This time purple streams of light erupted from the badge evolving the form. Swampfire's body became heavier and durable becoming more like a blue tree to most eyes.

"ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!" Ultimate Swampfire yelled. Carrie's eyes peaked. Can Ben's watch actually do that? The last time Ben activated his watch in front of her was when he was Big Chill, Jetray, and Rath. Perhaps Ben had more forms than she first thought.

However thanks to Goku's training and Piccolo's info about the villains, Carrie knew that it was a bad idea for the Alien Force to face up against the Imperfect Cell. Rita by far ran to the safe sone.

Carrie ran in front of Ben as the snickering Cell followed suit, walking towards them with his tail whipping in the wind.

"Carrie what are you..."

"I have been in this universe for three months, I know this guy personally. If he..."

"...absorbs me with his tail, game over. I know, I've seen the show."

"There's a show about this?"

Ultimate Swampfire furrowed and Kevin somehow snickered. How can somebody living not know what the Dragonball Universe is? How is that even possible...oh wait this was Carrie White, the girl who had been sheltered for most of her life by her overzealot mother.

"Oh right, you're not aware...and watch out!" Ultimate Swampfire yelled pushing Carrie to the side to deliver Cell a rapid punch, little did he know that Carrie countermanded Ben's moves, swung around his arm and delivered a fatal kick to Cell's jaw. She then jumped off of Ultimate Swampfire's face and flew towards the the already "face-damaged" Cell.

"Quick, Carrie needs our...oh my god," Ultimate Swampfire was in awe.

"What?" Gwen asked before she saw the horrifying glimpse of Carrietta N. White kicking Cell's ass with all of her might - barely. Rita's eyes bugged to see what happened to be one of the most shocking things she had ever seen in her life. Seeing Carrie take a hit was mind bottling.

After Ultimate Swampfire transformed back into Ben, Carrie flew back and crashed by him. the others ran towards her to help her up, but Carrie miraculously flipped back up only for Cell to stomp on the ground creating a small crater.

"What are you guys doing?" Carrie asked, "Run! Save yourselves!"

"We aren't running Carrie, not anymore. We lost you once and we are not losing you again," said Ben reactivating his Ultimatrix.

"Yeah, and plus I want to know...how can you take a hit from Cell? Who else did you fight? Frieza?" Kevin asked.

Carrie ignored Kevin and looked at Ben in surprise, he did not care whether or not his life would be in danger. He would sacrifice his life for her. And that was something.

"Ben?"

"It's hero time!" Ben yelled his catchphrase slapping the dial down.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_ Let the fight begin!_


End file.
